Without Music, Life Would Be a Mistake
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Ten 500 word oneshot songfics with Ike & Samus, please review!
1. Born to Die - Lana Del Rey

**Hey there, guys! I'm back! :D So, it's finally up: the very first 500 word oneshot songfic in my tenshot collection. Based on the poll I had up on my profile (Thank you to all those who voted, by the way!), the couple I chose is Ike x Samus! I'm happy to finally write the first oneshot- which is based on the song _Born to Die_ by Lana Del Rey.**

**Just to be clear, each and every oneshot songfic is 500 words. That excludes any and all author's notes.**

**This songfic is set in a modern day AU. Ike and Samus are in their mid-twenties, and they will be quite OOC. I apologize if any of that annoys anyone greatly.**

**In case you're curious, the title of this collection is actually a quote from German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

The sounds of soft jazz music playing from the radio and the jet black Ford Mustang's engine humming were the only things Ike could hear as he drove on the highway. His eyes were focused on the road, though his mind wasn't necessarily focused on that, too. Then again, any man whose girlfriend was inching one hand closer and closer to his groin would completely understand why that was the case.

"God, Samus! Must you be such a goddamn tease?" asked Ike. He tried to come off as frustrated, but a hint of lust was definitely evident in his voice.

"Quit bitching, Ike. You fucking love it, so don't deny it," replied Samus in between a giggle.

Ike scoffed, knowing she was right. "Goddamn it."

"Oh, boo hoo. Your girlfriend's horny and wants you to park somewhere private for a quickie. Yeah, your life totally sucks."

"That won't happen if we crash, babe."

"Point taken." Samus retracted her hand away from Ike's lap with a small pout. She reached into the back seat and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's. She took a swig before offering it to Ike.

"Ah, what the hell? I got nothing else to lose," he said. He swallowed some of the amber-coloured liquid, letting it slide down his throat with ease.

"That robbery couldn't have gone off better, don't you think?" asked Samus suddenly.

"Damn right," said Ike. "You being a decoy as a stripper was a smart idea."

"Mmm… I still enjoy stripping, you know. But it's better when I do it for you."

Before Ike could ask her what the hell she meant, Samus ripped off the white T-shirt she had on, revealing her white and periwinkle blue polka dotted bra. He let a low whistle pass through his lips.

"Damn, baby… you look so fucking hot."

"Well, thank you. So, you think we're gonna make it to Mexico?"

"The border's only an hour away. We'll be just fine. We're fucking untouchable."

"Bonnie and Clyde would be so jealous," said Samus.

"You got that right," replied Ike. "You and I 'til the day we die. Promise?"

"Promise."

Without thinking, Ike turned his head and kissed Samus as hard as he could. She happily reciprocated the kiss with a small moan.

"Fuck, I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too, baby," replied Ike before kissing her again.

The couple were so caught up in what they were doing that they suddenly crashed into the median. The car flipped a few times before finally resting on the middle of the highway. Horrified witnesses were quick to call 911, and emergency vehicles arrived on the scene as fast as they could.

But it didn't matter. Ike and Samus had been killed upon impact, most likely from massive trauma.

And as their bodies were ushered into their respective body bags, one could catch a brief glimpse of the tattoo etched on Samus' inner left wrist. That tattoo captured her and Ike's relationship perfectly.

_Born to die_

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this oneshot songfic collection. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	2. Say You'll Be There - Spice Girls

**Hey there, guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter in the morning... I got caught up in an important group meeting for school, went to class, and then played _Super Smash Bros._ for an hour or so. Yeah, my college has a room where people can rent out video game systems &amp; games so they can play by themselves, with friends, or with strangers. I played against two guys, and I totally kicked their ass! I know bragging isn't nice, but I can't help it! Sorry not sorry. :)**

**Anyways, back to the oneshot. Ike and Samus are probably going to be somewhat OOC. It's not set in an AU, but I think they're a little OOC. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What the hell, Ike?!"

The man in question took a huge step back with wide eyes. He would've been lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the impromptu kiss between him and Samus; he'd wanted to kiss her ever since they met. That being said, he hadn't expected it to be so sudden, nor did he expect Samus to shriek at him right after it occurred.

"Uh…" was all that came from his throat.

"Remember what I said when you tried to kiss me?" added Samus. "I just wanted us to stay friends."

Ike blinked. How could he forget that conversation? He had tried to kiss Samus on the lips, only to have her back away, shocked. She hadn't gotten angry, though she had gotten quite flustered at his actions. She told him in a kind (yet awkward) manner that while she did care deeply for him, she just didn't have any romantic feelings for him.

"I understand," Ike had told her. "I won't try something like that again."

Well, so much for that.

"I… I'm sorry?" said Ike. He meant it to sound like a statement, but how he raised his words at the end made it come out like a question.

Samus raised her right eyebrow. "You don't mean it, do you?"

"N-No, I do! I… I don't know what the hell came over me," confessed Ike.

"I'll tell you- you let your emotions control you, not your brain," said Samus in a sarcastic voice.

Ike scrubbed his hands over his face. He didn't know what else to do, so he decided to tell the blonde-haired woman everything.

"I've never stopped having feelings for you, Samus. I will always care about you. I would love for you to be with me, but I won't force you to be with me. If you still don't like me this way, I will respect your wishes. And I truly mean it this time; I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh, Ike… I do want to be with you. I only turned you down last time because I didn't think I deserve you. But… but now I know that I do…" Samus suddenly trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Ike let out a big sigh. "Oh my God, really?! Ha ha! This is the best day of my life!"

Before Samus could respond, she was suddenly lifted up in the air by the blue-haired swordsman. She laughed at his antics and didn't bother trying to get out of his arms. She simply kissed his lips and embraced him tight.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and for making you wait," she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't apologize," replied Ike. "Waiting for you was worth it. I was half expecting you to beat the crap out of me for kissing you."

"If I didn't have feelings for you, you'd already be on the floor begging for mercy. So consider yourself lucky that I do like you a lot."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**That had to be one of my favourite chapters to write in all of the oneshot songfic collections I've done. I laughed my ass off when I wrote it, so I'm glad to hear that I made you laugh... and in class, no less! All I can say is don't underestimate me (not that I thought you ever did, just to be clear). Glad you enjoyed the first oneshot! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	3. I Could Fall In Love - Selena

**Hey there, guys! Now, I'm not going to lie- I struggled with this songfic, mainly because of the song. So I tried to focus more on the main idea of the song as opposed to its lyrics. I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other oneshot songfics, but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better!**

**I had to make Samus quite OOC for this oneshot. For that, I apologize.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Samus had never felt so ridiculous in her entire life.

Watching Ike from afar made her feel like a stalker, and she fucking hated it. She didn't hate watching him work out, per say; she hated how doing so made her feel like she was invading his privacy.

_But he's out in the open,_ argued her heart. _He won't even notice, anyways._

Samus groaned softly. Something else she hated was how she had developed feelings for Ike. If she had to be brutally honest with herself and others, she didn't even think she was capable of liking someone in a romantic way. She wouldn't necessarily consider herself to have no emotions whatsoever; she could laugh, cry, and smile almost as much as anyone else in the Smash Mansion. But for her to be able to actually _love_ someone? Samus shuddered violently at the mere thought of it.

The sound of Ike sighing drew Samus out of her thoughts in a flash. Thinking she had been spotted, she darted out of the hallway she had been standing in, and rushed into her dorm. She looked at herself in the mirror, and cursed softly under her breath upon seeing her bright red cheeks.

_Why did this happen to me? I can't understand,_ she thought angrily.

She let out a loud sigh when she lied on her bed to try and gather the billions of thoughts that clouded every inch of her brain. That proved to be a foolish decision, as she soon began thinking of Ike, and Ike only. His larger muscles stood out against his tough-looking armour, his red cape was a nice contrast to his blue hair, and the two-handed sword that he usually held with just one hand was shiny in Samus' mind.

Samus' train of thought suddenly did a 180. Instead of fantasizing about Ike's body, she began thinking (though it felt more like worrying, much to Samus' annoyance) about whether or not Ike felt the same way. Did he want to be with her? Did he fantasize about her when he was all alone? Did he think he wasn't good enough to be with her? Those questions and so many more began to pester Samus.

Frustrated, she put her face in her pillows and screamed a muffled scream.

_I just want all this shit to make sense,_ she thought.

"Could I fall in love?" she said suddenly. It came out in such a low whisper that even she barely heard what she'd said.

She mulled it over to herself briefly. It only took a couple seconds for here to realize that she had answered her question earlier. It had happened when she had berated herself at the idea of being in love with Ike. The fact that she had used the L word in her own thoughts made it crystal clear to the blonde-haired Smasher.

"Might as well tell him," she mumbled to herself. She stood up and left her room, ready to reveal everything to Ike.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert**_** (chapter 1): Thanks! I wanted to shake things up, and I think I achieved that. :) As for your question: I actually didn't realize that I add done that until I read your review. Needless to say, it wasn't intentional at all!**

_**My Gender is Armin**_** _Arlert _(chapter 2): Glad you liked it! I'll see if I can post something on Valetine's Day. I'll just delay uploading the last chapter until that day. I'm not gonna say shit about what I have planned for the last chapter 'cause that's just the way I roll! XD**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** During the week, I usually update my fanfics during my 8 AM lecture (I have 3 of them from Wednesday through Friday). I actually prefer Samus x Snake, but Ike x Samus won in the poll I had on my profile. Who knows? Maybe I'll have Samus beat Ike to a bloody pulp eventually. XD LOL, glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**Writer of Worlds **_**(chapter one): Glad you liked it! I'd love you to do this kind of collection with Shulk x Lucina. I'd definitely read it!**

_**Writer of Worlds **_**(chapter 2): I'm barely awake right now, so I totally feel your pain. And yeah, I have quite the eclectic taste in music. I do recommend all the songs these oneshots are/will be based on because I love them. Thank you for your kind words! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	4. Cold War - Niykee Heaton

**Hey there, guys! I'm so sorry this chapter's only getting uploaded now! I'm sure you all know that the website's been down since last night. Therefore, I wasn't able to even access the freaking log-in page until now. Better late than never, right? :)**

**I made both Samus &amp; Ike pretty OOC in this songfic because it worked with the song I had to use as inspiration. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'm done."

Ike looked at Samus with newfound bewilderment. "What? Why? Why would you say such a thing?!"

"Don't play dumb, asshole," snapped Samus. Tears pooled behind her bright blue eyes, so she tried her hardest to blink them away. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was show Ike how upset and heartbroken he'd made her because of his actions.

"Baby, what did I do?" questioned Ike.

"I know about her," said Samus in a firm voice.

Ike froze right on the spot. Realizing that his dirty little secret had been exposed to his long-time girlfriend, he bit his lip and tried to think of something to say in response.

But Samus just kept talking. "All those times you were with her and ignore my phone calls because I was worried about where you were… God! I feel so fucking stupid for not seeing the signs earlier! How could you do this to me?! I… I thought we had something special. But you were so uninterested in me that you went and fucked another girl- more than once, I might add! I guess the only other thing I can say is… thank you."

Those last two words caught Ike completely off guard. He gave Samus the most confused look ever and cocked his head a little to the left.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "I mean, why did you just say thank you?"

"You gave me a good reason to break up with you," explained Samus. "And while I'm thinking about it, thank you for hurting me every time you slept with her instead of me. Thank you for making me feel like the world's biggest fucking idiot because everyone else in the Smash Mansion knew you were cheating on me but me. Thank you for making me regret dating you in the first place. Thank you for reminding me how to cry and feel sad again because of the pain your actions inflicted on me. And finally, thank you for showing me your true colours before I considered taking our relationship to the next level. I'm done putting up with all your bullshit, Ike. I mean it- I'm done."

Rather than kick up a fuss on a winless fight, Ike took the coward's way out and left Samus alone in the living room. She suddenly collapsed on the couch and began an emotionally painful crying fit.

_God, I hope the pain of this betrayal will get better soon_, thought Samus. _As fucked up as it sounds… I already miss his touch. NO! I'm gonna get over him, and I'm gonna get over him NOW!... Christ, who the fuck am I kidding?_

"Fuck my life, she mumbled in a fragile voice through her tears.

Yes, Samus knew she would eventually love again. But she didn't know when that would happen, or if she even wanted that to happen ever again after all this. Only time would be able to tell her the truth.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**I think so, too. Samus' character could totally be like that! Glad you like it! :)**

_**PrincessKatniss02 **_**(chapter 1): Yay! So glad you enjoyed it! :D At least it made you feel something, right?**

_**PrincessKatniss02**_** (chapter 2): LMAO! Thanks, I think. :P**

_**PrincessKatniss02 **_**(chapter 3): LOL, no kidding! Gotta love internal conflict, eh? XD**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**YES, IT WAS. LOL, I always thought of Samus as someone who had a hard time grasping more positive emotions. Oh believe me... the last chapter is gonna be something. I don't wanna hype it up too much, but I think to think it'll be good.**

**_hetaliaru_ (chapter 2): Aww, I'm so glad to hear that! I'm even more glad to hear that you're enjoying the collection thus far!**

_**hetaliaru **_**(chapter 3): Who hasn't, really? Samus' situation is something everyone has gone through at least once. Happy to hear you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	5. Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner

**Hey, everyone! So, we are officially half way through this oneshot songfic collection. I can't believe it! I mean, it's feels like it was just yesterday when I started it! I've said it before, and I'll say it again- time honestly flies.**

**For this oneshot, it's set in an AU where Samus and Ike are college students. They're both going to be pretty OOC because of this, and I apologize for that if that bothers anyone.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Maybe if I wrote her a song, she'll fall for me."

"Yeah, right!"

Ike scowled as he looked over at his roommate, Marth.

"It's true," he added. "She's out of your fucking league, dude."

"Fuck you," snapped Ike. "Why are you such a downer?"

"I prefer 'logical', thank you very much. Why do you wanna get with Samus, anyways? She doesn't even know your name."

Ike strummed his acoustic guitar thoughtfully. "She's… I don't know. She's just so different from other girls. I don't want a one night stand… I want her to be my girlfriend."

"Good luck with that," chuckled Marth. "I'm going out with Caeda. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"And be a third wheel _again_? Yeah… thanks, but no thanks."

After Marth left, Ike grabbed a photo he kept hidden in his song writing binder (hidden because Marth would laugh him out of their apartment if he ever found it). The photo was one for Samus from one of her many photo shoots. It was no secret that she modelled part-time to pay for school and rent. Whenever she received her shots from a previous shoot, she'd gloat about them to her friends and to the other guys at their university. Ike had snatched this photo after she and her friends had left the library. It had been left unclaimed, so he didn't feel too bad.

This photo had Samus wearing light blue high-waist jean short shorts, a plain dark grey cropped top, and black sandals. In the photo, she was leaning against a red brick wall that was covered in 1990s era graffiti of words that didn't really make sense. She looked deep in thought, like she was thinking of an answer to a question right as the photographer took her picture.

Ike sighed as he tucked the picture back in its hiding place. Marth was right- he was out of Samus' league. The only guys he ever saw her acting cozy with were super muscular jocks who most likely modelled as well; and even then, they never seemed to last long. Samus' boyfriends changed almost as frequently as the weather did.

Suddenly struck with inspiration, Ike began to write down lyrics. They didn't really fit his style of music; they sounded annoying and whiny. He was more into writing love songs, to be honest. But Ike felt as though he couldn't stop his hand from writing, even if he wanted to.

It took less than an hour for him to complete the song. When Ike read it over, it actually took his breath away because it perfectly described his and Samus' relationship (or lack thereof). He strummed a note before beginning to sing the song to an improvised melody.

"_If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used up all of my tricks._

_I hope that you like this,_

_But you probably won't._

_You think you're cooler than me."_

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**I know, right! I was so pissed, especially since it seemed as though the site didn't know or care to acknowledge it! The PR professional inside me was screaming bloody murder. As for last chapter... you are correct! I actually couldn't think of another woman to throw into the mix, to be brutally honest. I'm glad you liked it! :)**

_**My Gender is Armen Arlert: **_**Let's be real: no oneshot songfic collection is complete without at least one of the chapters being about infidelity. It's almost a requirement, in my opinion. Glad you liked it!**

_**hetaliaru: **_**She so would! She seems like a woman who doesn't put up with any shit! I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	6. Gorilla - Bruno Mars

**Hey, guys! So, here is chapter 6 for your reading pleasure! I used the idea of the song I had to use as my main inspiration. Also, Samus and Ike might be a little OOC in this oneshot songfic. For that, I apologize if that bothers you.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sex is a necessity in life. Hell, even Maslow said so in his Hierarchy of Needs pyramid. It's right there with food, sleep and many other essential things in the Physiological sector. Therefore, it's been scientifically proven to be an important aspect in an individual's life.

Samus stifled a giggle as that thought entered her brain. She honestly had no idea where that thought came from, yet she didn't really care. All that mattered was that in a matter of moments, she and Ike were going to make love for the first time.

She couldn't help but shudder as the thought entered her mind. She had been with one other man before (outside of the Smash Mansion), and that hadn't been anything exciting. When they had slept together, it had been awkward and- to be frank- boring. That experience had ruined Samus' fantasy of what sex was supposed to be like, and it angered her greatly.

Then she and Ike started dating. He was the epitome of a gentleman, to say the least. He always made her feel special, loved, and above all else, like she really meant something to him. It was all so different from what Samus was used to, but she had no reason to complain about his behaviour. She never felt smothered by Ike, nor did she feel like he was totally ignoring her. In short, it was bliss.

It had been recent that Ike had finally brought up when they were going to have sex. He hadn't tried to initiate anything; he just asked her point blank if she would be willing to sleep with him at some point. It caught Samus off guard- there was no question about it. But she was quite relieved that he had chosen to ask her upfront about the matter as opposed to assuming that she just _wanted _to sleep with him. That being said, Samus was reluctant to agree. After her last relationship being such a disappointment, she feared that she'd feel the same way with Ike.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. She swallowed hard as her eyes fixated on her boyfriend.

"Are you ready, love?" asked Ike as he stood in front of her.

"Yes."

It was as if the two were totally in sync with one another. They each knew what to do, and how to please the other. Samus felt such pleasure from everything Ike was doing to her; something that had been missing in her last relationship. Her nails dug into his back as her moans got louder and louder. She loved every second of this- she didn't want it to end.

After much time passed, the couple finished their lovemaking. They laid side by side, exhausted. A sheer coat of sweat clung to their bodies as the two tried to catch their breath.

"That was… incredible," sighed Samus.

"You liked it?" asked Ike.

Samus looked over and shook her head. "No. I fucking loved it."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**hetaliaru:**_** LMAO, I know, right? For the sake of the AU, he has the body of when he was in _Brawl_. Glad you enjoyed it! I thought mentioning Caeda would be a nice touch. :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Yeah, I went with the body he had back in _Brawl_ because I thought it made more sense. Glad you loved it!**

_**PrincessKatniss02**_** (chapter 4): LOL, I'm predictable, aren't I? I left out her name without even thinking about that, to be honest.**

**_PrincessKatniss02_ (chapter 5): YAY! So glad you loved it, and the song! :)**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**I think so, too. Marth seems so level headed and reasonable in my opinion. Those words fit his personality when I think of him. I'm glad you like my college AUs! I guess it helps that I am in college, eh? XD**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	7. Rehab - Rihanna

**Hey, guys! So, here is chapter 7! This means that I have written 3/4 of this oneshot songfic collection. It's only a matter of time before it ends. I can't believe it! :O**

**Samus is going to be quite OOC in this oneshot. I apologize for that, but I had to make her OOC because of the song I used as inspiration for this chapter.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

What does it take to make you forget your past love once and for all?

That was the current dilemma Samus found herself in. Of course, she'd never admit it out loud; if the other Smashers found out about her inner turmoil, she would've been teased mercilessly. She shuddered upon thinking about the things she'd hear from Palutena, Zelda, and all the other Smashers with two X chromosomes.

Samus' eyes wandered to a bulletin board that hung on a wall in her room. Every square inch of it was adorned with photos of her and her ex-boyfriend, Ike. They were all lovey-dovey, which was sickening to look at now.

Ike… What was he up to? Did he have a match right now? Or was he training? Then again, there was also the possibility of him fucking one of the female Smashers…

_NO! Don't do this to yourself_, thought Samus suddenly. _You're just gonna drive yourself crazy!_

A burst of rage tore into the blonde-haired Smasher's stomach. She fueled it by storming over and ripping all the pictures off her bulletin board. She tore each individual photograph into tiny pieces before throwing all the ripped up pictures- which now resembled crudely made confetti- into the toilet. As she watched the paper get flushed down into the toilet's pipes, a smirk appeared on Samus' face.

_This is a start_, she thought.

But as soon as she returned to her bed, a sense of dread and loneliness hit her like a violent slap across the face. She still missed Ike. As much as she wanted to deny it, she just couldn't. After all, it was still true; a small part of her still loved him.

"Damn it!" shrieked Samus. "It's your fault I feel like this, Ike! Fuck you!"

Her sudden outburst was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. She lied on her bed, curled up into a ball, and cried.

_We were doomed from the start. He was only using me for sex! He dumped me, for fuck sakes!_ These were just some of the thoughts that clouded Samus' head. They weren't lies- they were all true.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled through her tears. How in the hell could Samus- a bounty hunter who once committed genocide against aliens- cry over a goddamn boy? Pathetic didn't even begin to describe how she felt about herself over how she was acting.

_It's gonna take a fucking miracle to make me feel better_, she thought. _And it's all Ike's fault._

For Samus, her love for Ike was an unhealthy addiction. She wanted him despite how bad he was for her because the chemistry between the two was electric; that was evident during the time they made love. But Ike wasn't good for her. He mistreated her and acted like she could be replaced at a moment's notice- until he did replace her, that is. Like any addiction, Samus had to get over it- or in this case, _him_\- slowly but surely.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**I would've kept it a T rating regardless of the word limit. Sorry! Glad you enjoyed it anyways! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** I prefer letting my readers imagine how the sex scene would play out. Besides, I'm actually quite bad at writing sex scenes. Glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	8. Only You - Ellie Goulding

**Hey there, guys! So, this chapter is a little bit different than the previous ones. The main reason is because I used the song title more as inspiration, rather than the actual lyrics. It's true that I let the lyrics influence this oneshot songfic, but the title also played a huge part in how I wrote this. I hope that all makes sense.**

**I hope I didn't make Samus or Ike OOC in this chapter. If they are, though, than I sincerely apologize for that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

If you were to ask the first Smasher you came across about what they thought of Samus, some of the words they'd use to describe included (but were not limited to) quiet, serious, and even uncaring. While all that was true in combat, it was somewhat true outside matches. It may have had something to do with her past- seeing her parents brutally murdered, committing genocide, stopping alien invasions, and so many other brutal things that Samus never wanted to live through again. It made sense that she was a quiet person who didn't really socialize with others.

But something changed. Or rather, someone had caused Samus to change her ways.

And his name was Ike.

Ike knew about Samus' distant personality as much as the next Smasher did. Yet it was that personality that had entranced Ike greatly. He really wanted to get to know her despite how standoffish she could be. That bothered Samus because she kind of enjoyed being a loner. Okay, she didn't actually enjoy it, but that was the lie she had always fed to the other Smashers whenever they questioned her about it. The truth was that she was so used to being alone that she couldn't imagine letting anyone in. So to have Ike try and bring her out of her shell made her feel quite threatened to say the least.

But Ike didn't give up. He kept trying to insert himself into the picture in an attempt to crack Samus' hard exterior. They trained together, had matches against- and with- one another, and even ate together. Samus was beyond irritated at what he was doing, and she was always quick to let him know.

It wasn't easy, but he managed to do it.

What helped him get through to her was when he revealed to her the death of his father, and how it had affected him. This knowledge caused Samus to crack, something she hadn't expected to happen. Heavy loud sobs she didn't realize she'd been holding back came out, making her body shake. But Ike was there to comfort her. He held her about told her that it was okay to cry, and that holding back your emotions for so long wasn't healthy at all. Samus knew he was right- she'd known it all along. But to hear Ike comfort her by telling her that made her feel okay with what she did next.

She kissed him.

The rest, as they say, is history.

"What's on your mind?" asked Ike.

Samus snapped back to the present day. She looked at him with a big smile.

"Us," she replied simply. "I was thinking about us, and how you were the only one who could make me feel… alive, if you will. You really do make me happy."

"Mmm… I'm glad because you make me happy too, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

As they shared a kiss, Samus was glad that she had allowed this man into her life.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**hetaliaru**_** (chapter 6):****He so would! I thought all that fit him to a T. Glad you liked it! :)**

_**hetaliaru **_**(chapter 7): Glad you liked it! I thought it suited a good portion of her character.**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Yeah, sorry about that. I blame the song for making her sort of OOC. LOL, I'd love to see her kick Ike's ass. I'll just play as her in _Super Smash Bros._, and play against a CPU Ike at a really low difficulty level... yeah, that's a great idea! ;D Glad you still enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	9. Underneath Your Clothes - Shakira

**Hey there, guys! So, here is the second to last chapter of this oneshot songfic collection! I know, I seriously can't believe that this is ending soon, too! I will let you all know now that the final chapter of the collection will be posted on Saturday for Valentine's Day. Therefore, there won't be a new chapter uploaded tomorrow.**

**I may or may not have made Samus and/or Ike OOC in this particular chapter. If I do make them too OOC, I sincerely apologize for that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Fuck, that felt good," groaned Ike as he lied back down on the bed.

"Mmm… you can say that again," said an equally exhausted Samus.

Ike's chuckle was hollow. But given what he and Samus had just done, it made sense.

The couple had just finished a more intense than usual lovemaking session. They lied side by side in bed, each one trying to catch their breath.

That is, until Ike noticed something on his girlfriend's naked body. A three or four inch scar was etched in her cleavage. It started just above it, and stopped where her breasts rested on her body.

"What happened there?" he asked. "Was that me?"

Samus looked where he was looking, and then focused back on him. "That? I got that in a match against Link. I was wearing just the Zero Suit, and his sword caught me right there. I remember being more worried that people could have seen my breasts, rather than me being seriously hurt. It turns out I wasn't, and no one saw too much of me, but still- it was not fun."

Ike's eyes grew wide when he heard all this. Without thinking, he ran one finger along it. When he realized what he was doing, he was quick to pull his hand away.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize," said Samus, cutting him off. "Now it's my turn. How'd you get that scar on your bicep?"

The scar in question was about five inches long, and was a straight line on Ike's right bicep. It reached just shy of his elbow. He looked at it while Samus traced it with her finger.

"You can blame Marth for that," he revealed with a somewhat annoyed laugh. "We were training, and he kinda got carried away. Let's just say that when he's into his Dancing Blade move, he won't stop until he scream at him to do so 'cause he cut a huge gash into your fucking arm."

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Samus. She retracted her hand and cuddled closer to Ike. He happily accepted the contact, kissing her head as he wrapped his arms around her tall, slim frame.

"Mmm… God, I love you so much," he mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too, baby," replied Samus.

She smiled when she felt Ike's lips kiss the top of her head again.

"We're just a bunch of scarred people, aren't we?" he laughed.

"I guess so. But hey, I like my scar."

"Really? How come?"

Samus rolled onto her stomach and propped her elbows on the pillow. "It makes me different from all the other Smashers. That's how you should think of your scar, Ike."

"You know, I never really thought of it that way," admitted the swordsman. "You're good at those types of things. You deserve me, Samus, whether you want to admit it or not."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate you saying that," giggled Samus. "And you deserve to be with me. Never forget that, babe."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**PrincessKatniss02 **_**(chapter 6): LOL, thanks! I'll take that as a compliment! :)**

_**PrincessKatniss02**_** (chapter 7): I know, right?! God, I felt terrible for her!**

_**PrincessKatniss02**_** (chapter 8): LMAO, YES! Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** It's okay! Sometimes I repeat myself, so I feel your pain! I'm so happy to hear that enjoyed that chapter! :)**

_**hetaliaru:**_** I appreciate your opinion! I always worry about making characters OOC. LOL, you make me laugh. Glad you loved it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for the grand finale! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	10. Take Me to Church - Hozier

**Hey, guys! So, here it is... the final oneshot songfic is this collection. God, it felt like yesterday when I started it! My, how time flies...**

**I want to thank everyone that read, favourited, and/or followed this fanfic. A special thank you goes to the following who reviewed this collection at any time (this list is in no particular order, by the way): _EchoMoonHuntress, My Gender is Armin Arlert, Writer of Worlds, PrincessKatniss02, hetaliaru, AnimeJunkieGrrl,_ and _Trapdoor Heaven_. You all rock! :)**

**For the final oneshot, I wrote it in an AU where Samus and Ike are high school students (think grade 11 or 12) in today's setting. They're a little OOC because of that, so I apologize if that bothers any of you.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"We are so going to Hell for this," giggled Samus.

Ike shrugged. "I'll see you there, I guess. It'll be bearable if we're both down there, don't you think?"

"Mmm… good point," mused Samus.

The couple sneakily made their way into the basement of the church. It was used, though no one was inside at this time of night. This meant that they could do what they were about to with very little risk of anyone interrupting them.

They finally got inside the rather cool, boring basement. Ike laid a white fuzzy blanket on the ground in the middle of the room. As he did that, Samus played with the hem of her black dress. She was anxious for everything to start, but she was still worried that they'd get caught.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," said Ike, hugging his girlfriend. "Ready?"

Samus nodded. "Yes. Please take me…"

Ike silenced her by firmly kissing her lips. She accepted the kiss, opening her mouth just enough so that he could sneak his tongue inside. He got the message, and did just that. When they broke apart, a small moan left Samus' lips.

"This," said Ike as he pointed at her dress "has to go."

"Take it off me," declared Samus in a bold voice.

Ike didn't waste any time doing that. In a matter of minutes, they were lying on the blanket, naked. After putting on a condom, Ike began making love to Samus.

"Oh, yeah…" she moaned at first. Her nails involuntarily dug into his back, but Ike didn't seem to mind it at all.

Time seemed to slow down for the lovers. Every movement, kiss, and touch was appreciated by each person more than usual. They knew what they were doing was so wrong on so many levels, but neither one cared too much. If having sex in the basement of an empty church was sinful, than they were more than happy to go to hell together when they eventually died.

But right now, they were in their own heaven- a heaven free of pain, sorrow, and death. The ecstasy they each felt from what they were doing turned into pleasure, which soon turned into pure white light coursing through their bodies.

Eventually, the lovemaking came to an end, with each person climaxing at the same time. Ike collapsed on top of Samus, though he peeled himself off her quickly so he didn't hurt her. That would've totally killed the mood.

"Fuck… that felt amazing," mumbled Samus.

"Amen," said Ike.

Samus laughed at his unintentional pun. Ike joined in a moment later, after he realized what he had said. The laughter died a moment later, so the couple cuddled closer to each other.

"Some might say we were born sick," pointed out Ike.

"Is that so?" Samus paused, pretending to mull over that statement. "Huh. Well, I fucking love it."

"Oh, I do, too," said Ike. "C'mon, let's get the hell out of here, sinner."

"Whatever you say… sinner."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Thank you! I think my favourite Shakira song is "La Tortura", actually. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**Trapdoor Heaven: **_**Yeah, I apologize for all that. I blame my song choices, especially since once I was given the song (via Shuffle on my iPhone, by the way), I refuse to change it because if I do, than I don't feel honest with myself. I'm weird, I know. :P Glad you've enjoyed it!**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**Thank you! Yeah, the song isn't raunchy at all- it's more romantic than sexual. I'm happy to hear you loved it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


End file.
